My Friend Sasuke
by Althe
Summary: The battle between the two friends has finally come to an end. The journey is not over though. Naruto is now faced with the timed task of bringing his broken friend home.


**My Friend Sasuke**

**Chapter One: Sasuke Returns**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its fictional characters. _

**-----**

"There's no other way Naruto. You must kill me."

"Bullshit Sasuke! I can't do such a thing! I've spent three years trying to find you and now I'm going to bring you home!"

Naruto held out his hand, but Sasuke firmly stood his ground. The kunai in his hand felt heavy. Here was the only person to ever make him feel like he had a home again. He was standing right there, beckoning him home, but Sasuke couldn't take it. His heart was still weighted with pain and rage. Pain for the loss of his entire family. Rage for the ones who committed the atrocious crime.

He shook his head and placed the kunai in Naruto's outstretched hand. They were both fighting back tears. Sasuke was doing a better job than his friend.

"This is your chance Naruto. Protect your village-"

"Our village Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "It's our village and we can go home together!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. It was a bitter motion he hadn't done in a while. "Impossible Naruto. Only one of us can return. And that person should be…" he closed Naruto's hand around the kunai and gently pointed it towards his chest.

The fox boy's hand was quivering. If he let go, the kunai would only drop to the ground. Sasuke kept both his hands on Naruto's and stepped forward so that the point was touching his bare chest.

""No Sasuke…!" Naruto tried to back away, but Sasuke kept him grounded.

"Yes! Do it! You know I'll never change. You have to do this. Please."

"No! You can change! Stop being such a stubborn jackass and see for one second it doesn't need to play out this way!"

They'd been fighting for hours. The exhaustion was plastered all over their bodies and faces. Fresh blood streamed the side of Naruto's cheek. Sasuke reached out and gently wiped it off. Naruto flinched, unsure of Sasuke's intent.

"We've done enough fighting. Let's end this. You win Uzumaki Naruto."

"This isn't about winning," Naruto whispered.

"No," Sasuke said, "but there has to be an end to this war."

"Let's go home-"

"I don't have a home. I gave that up when I took on my revenge."

"Sakura's been waiting for so long."

What a cheap trick. To bring Sakura into this.

"Tell her she doesn't need to wait anymore. You're finally going back to her," he replied. He absentmindedly licked Naruto's blood from his thumb and forefinger. It was oddly sweet with a bitter aftertaste.

"Tell that to her yourself," Naruto said.

"You have a future Naruto. Go and be hokage and make everyone acknowledge your existence."

"And what about yours Uchiha Sasuke? What about your future? What about your existence?"

"I want to join my family," Sasuke said, "is that wrong?"

"Yes! Yes it is! We're your family Sasuke! You're my family! You're the only family I have and I won't let you go that easily!"

"Naruto…"

"Call me selfish Sasuke, but I didn't fight for you for this long only to have you die on me! So many people have died and it won't be for nothing!"

Sasuke pushed the kunai into his chest, but Naruto fought back.

"Don't make me do this Sasuke," Naruto blubbered. He could barely make out Naruto's face through his incessant sobs.

Sasuke blinked feverishly and shook his head.

"Yes, I have to. Only you can end my pain. Please Naruto. I beg of you. Kill me."

Naruto reached out with his free hand and touched Sasuke's cheek. Slowly, he used his thumb to wipe Sasuke's left eye, then his right. His hand was covered in blood.

"Your eyes are bleeding…" Naruto muttered.

The kunai fell to the ground. Naruto caught Sasuke just as he fell to his knees.

"I'm bringing you home Sasuke," he kept saying. "I'm bringing you home."

Sasuke didn't know if his eyes were open or closed. All he knew was that there was a blackness that wasn't going away.

**-----**

_**Thank you for reading! Please r & r!! Your comments are highly appreciated =)**_


End file.
